


La bénédiction de l'ombre et du soleil

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [60]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Children of Characters, Family Fluff, Kissing, Lemon, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Post Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 60. UA Omegaverse. Suite de Alpha, Omega et alors? Hinata et Kageyama sont maintenant mariés et heureux pères d'une fille. Cette dernière mène une vie bien remplie entre le collège et le volley sauf que quelqu'un semble suivre la capitaine de son équipe. Yaoi. KageHina.Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	La bénédiction de l'ombre et du soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête Wattpad de fcgf49100 qui m'a demandée un Omegaverse avec Kageyama en alpha ou en omega. J'ai donc choisi de faire un KageHina bien classique (mais le conte de Raiponce sera axé crack pair) avec plein beaucoup de fluff, sensiblement dans la même veine que Petites vignettes familiales et c'est la suite d'Alpha, Omega et alors? Cela sera rating M. 
> 
> Aussi, les enfants considèrent leur père omega comme leur mère dans la fic, donc ils les appellent maman et Megumi veut dire bénédiction en japonais. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

"Il y a toujours des jours importants qui arrivent dans nos vies, des souvenirs que l'on s'évertue à chérir ensuite en un doux chapitre cher à nos coeurs."

Shouyou se rappelait le matin où Tobio l'avait demandé en mariage.

C'était lorsqu'il rentrait de son travail au restaurant, le pauvre avait été exténué mais le noiraud lui avait préparé son riz à l'oeuf favori pour le réconforter et il avait même été surpris de se faire ensuite masser les épaules par le plus grand.

Tobio et lui étaient ensemble depuis le lycée, une période charnière de leur vie qui leur avait fait prendre conscience de leur vraie nature, celle d'un alpha et d'un omega avec tout ce que cela comportait. Le roux avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers le noiraud grãce à leur senpai Sugawara-san et puis au moment où il eut ses chaleurs, l'ancien numéro 10 avait demandé à Tobio de le marquer, ce qu'il avait fait avec toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde.

Depuis, ils avaient avancé ensemble, continuant le lycée tout en jouant au volley puis poursuivant leurs études à l'université ainsi que leur carrière de joueur pro. Shouyou jonglait entre ça et un mi-temps afin de payer le loyer de l'appartement où son compagnon et lui vivaient, de même que Tobio avait choisi un petit boulot à la bibliothèque universitaire. C'était plus calme là-bas et peu de personnes ne venait le déranger. Ainsi, son salaire leur permettait de régler les autres factures et de faire les courses.

Certes, il leur arrivait de se disputer mais celles-ci ne duraient jamais longtemps, tous deux ayant l'habitude de se faire la tête avant de revenir pour s'excuser en rougissant et discuter au sujet de ce qu'il n'allait pas. Cependant, durant cette soirée, Tobio avait été aux petits soins pour lui et le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shouyou vit une bague orner son annulaire.

Un joli anneau doré qui brillait à la lueur de l'aube.

Il se remémora du tendre sourire de son compagnon qui était en train de l'étreindre doucement contre lui, murmurant amoureusement à son oreille : "Veux-tu m'épouser, Shouyou?" L'omega avait répondu par un calin empli de joie et un "Oui!" suivi d'un sourire rayonnant.

Shouyou avait alors ressenti combien Tobio était heureux qu'il eut accepté la proposition.

Le jour du mariage avait été un jour de plus à marquer d'une pierre blanche. En plus des membres de leurs familles respectives, les membres de l'ancienne équipe de Karasuno avaient été là (même Tsukishima bien que Tobio avait rechigné à l'inviter), Kenma, qui avait été son témoin, était aussi venu en compagnie de Kuroo, Iwaizumi qui fut celui de Kageyama et qui, malheureusement, était venu avec Oikawa ainsi que Bokuto, Akaashi et enfin Inuoka et Lev, de même que leurs compagnons respectifs Shibayama et Yaku.

Shouyou se remémora avec amusement de Tobio qui l'attendait à l'autel, aussi raide qu'un piquet ainsi que de ses yeux bleus emplis d'amour lorsqu'ils mirent leurs alliances puis du doux baiser qui suivit, scellant ainsi leur union, l'omega devenant ainsi Shouyou Kageyama.

Le roux avait aimé être auprès de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, que cela fut sa famille ou ses amis et la fête avait été très réussie même si Oikawa avait fait des siennes avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Iwaizumi et que Bokuto-san avait à tout prix voulu mettre de l'ambiance. Heureusement qu'Akaashi l'avait retenu de le faire. En tous cas, tout s'était bien passé et Shouyou avait appris que beaucoup de ses camarades attendaient un heureux événement (Oikawa avait même eu une fille qui était agée d'un an).

Lui-même avait caressé l'envie de fonder une famille avec Tobio mais il avait peur de son refus. Lorsque la fête fut finie, son mari le conduisit à l'auberge où ils avaient réservé une chambre pour l'occasion près d'une source chaude. Ils avaient ensuite prévu de faire leur lune de miel à Okinawa, qui était plus proche du Japon que Hawaii.

Shouyou se laissa timidement porter par Tobio jusque dans leur chambre quand ses chaleurs survinrent. Embaumant la suite nuptiale d'une douce odeur de tournesol. "Je suis désolé, Tobio, s'excusa-t-il lorsque l'alpha le déposa sur le futon.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, le rassura le noiraud en lui embrassant le front, cela tombe bien d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en commençant à le dévêtir lentement.

Shouyou l'interrogea du regard, un peu confus quand à ce qu'il avait dit. Tobio se sentit extrêmement nerveux quant à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Et si son mari n'était pas d'accord? Il lui caressa tendrement la joue en déclarant avec appréhension : "Cela fait maintenant plus de six ans que je t'ai marqué et je..., il fuit son regard, je souhaite avoir un enfant avec toi, Shouyou. Bon, je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité mais j'arrêterai mes études pour chercher un travail et..." Le roux posa un doigt sur ses lèvres : "Moi aussi, je le souhaite Tobio, lui dit-il en lui adressant un sourire confiant, et pour le reste, nous y arriverons ensemble, d'accord?"

Le noiraud ressentit alors la force de caractère de son mari ainsi que toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Je t'aime, Shouyou Kageyama. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Moi aussi, mon cher mari. Ensuite, ils décidèrent de laisser parler leurs se déshabilla une fois Shouyou entièrement dénudé puis il le rejoignit pour se mettre tout contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs corps se frottant doucement l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux devenant moites et glissantes de sueur. Tobio rompit le baiser et explora le corps de Shouyou, lui léchant tendrement le cou tout en respirant sa fragrance de tournesol, écoutant l'excitant gémissement qui suivit avant de couvrir affectueusement de baisers le corps présent sous lui. Il ne se laissait jamais de gouter cette peau si douce. Tobio, gémit Shouyou en pensée lorsque celui-ci était en train de lapper ses tétons, va plus bas.

L'alpha eut un petit sourire et s'exécuta en donnant des petites léchouilles sur le ventre descendant progressivement jusqu'au membre du roux qu'il prit allègrement en bouche. Shouyou poussa un cri en sentant cette bouche gourmande sur lui.

Tobio arrivait toujours à le rendre pantelant durant l'amour, taquinant ses zones sensibles qu'il connaissait par coeur et le traitant avec beaucoup de douceur. Il adorait ces moments d'intimité bien qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir lui rendre la pareille tant la fièvre qui l'envahissait était grande. Shouyou sentait les lèvres de l'alpha aller et venir doucement, savourant le gland de sa langue avant de le suçoter légèrement et..."To...bio, je...veux..."

Son mari ressentit alors son impatience, son envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Prépare-toi alors, Shouyou.

Le roux vit le noiraud lui écarter les jambes pour ensuite le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Il n'eut pas mal vu qu'il était en chaleurs et surtout lubrifié mais il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de plaisir tant la sensation d'avoir Tobio en lui était grisante. L'odeur de girofle provenant de l'alpha l'enivrait davantage quand celui-ci se mit à bouger, donnant de lents coups de rein, lents mais puissants, allant tout au plus profond de lui en touchant son point sensible.

L'étreinte se fit plus passionnée au fur et à mesure que Tobio se mouvait en lui plus rapidement, son noeud s'enflant progressivement lorsque l'odeur de l'omega se fit plus forte, de même que que ses gémissements se firent plus éraillés au moment où il caressa doucement le membre de ce dernier. Le noiraud entrelaça alors ses doigts avec ceux de son époux sentant la jouissance arriver avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Shouyou répondit tendrement au baiser tout en poussant un long râle de plaisir, se laissant dériver en venant dans la main de Tobio. Le noiraud en fit de même en se déversant dans le roux.

Le baiser cessa et tous deux se contemplèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en se calinant tendrement. Cette nuit, ils avaient fait plus que de consommer leur mariage et d'éprouver de nouveau leur amour.

Une vie allait s'épanouir dans le corps de Shouyou.

Un être qui serait le centre de leur vie.

Neuf mois plus tard :

"Kageyama, assieds-toi un peu, tenta de le calmer Yamaguchi qui tenait son enfant dans ses bras, assis sur le lit médical, je suis sûr que cela se passe bien."

Le noiraud s'assit donc à coté de l'ancien numéro 12 pendant que celui-ci berçait son bébé. Shouyou était dans la salle d'accouchement et le médecin lui avait "gentiment" demandé de tenir compagnie à celui qui fut son compagnon omega, ce dernier ayant récemment mis au monde son enfant.

Le noiraud ressentait un peu la douleur et l'épuisement de son mari, l'omega roux ayant certainement réduit l'intensité de leur lien empathique pour ne pas qu'il souffre. "Tsukki connait bien son travail, tu sais?, ajouta Tadashi dans le but de le convaincre.

Tobio grommela et il pouvait ne lui donner que raison. Tsukishima était devenu un des médecins les plus réputés de la préfecture, son époux et compagnon étant, quant à lui, était devenu infirmier. Enfin, Tadashi allait devoir poser un congès de paternité maintenant que leur fils Hideaki était né.

Il se demandait distraitement si leur enfant et celui de Hinata et Kageyama deviendraient amis quand il serait grand mais il était trop tôt pour en parler. Le silence se fit tendu quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsukishima : "C'est terminé, déclara-t-il calmement avant d'ajouter, félicitations majesté, Hinata et toi avez une fille."

Tobio se leva prestement puis sortit rapidement dans la chambre en remerciant Tsukishima qui poussa un soupir. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'être ainsi, lui-même avait été dans le même état lorsqu'il avait mis au monde son fils. Le blond s'assit auprès de son époux et contempla le petit bébé qui dormait dans les bras de l'omega. La naissance d'Hideaki avait été un des plus beaux jours de sa vie et nul doute que le roi devait ressentir la même chose en ce moment.

Shouyou admira la petite vie emmitouflée dans un drap en train de dormir tranquillement dans ses bras. L'omega roux la trouva d'emblée adorable. Tobio entra ensuite et les rejoignit, content de voir son mari allait bien malgré l'épuisement qui se lisait sur son visage. Le noiraud contempla leur enfant, son coeur se gonflant de joie lorsque sa petite main serra doucement son doigt. "On s'en tient au prénom que nous avons choisi?, murmura l'alpha pendant que Shouyou lui embrassa la joue.

\- Oui, répondit-il en admirant leur fille, elle s'appellera Megumi."

Parce que sa naissance était une bénédiction dans leur vie.

Quatorze ans plus tard :

"Megu, debout, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller au collège." La jeune fille grogna un peu avant de s'asseoir dans son lit. Tout comme son père, elle n'était vraiment pas du matin et elle n'était pas très tentée d'aller à l'école vu les soucis qu'elle se coltinait en ce moment.

Megumi s'était pourtant promise de ne rien faire qui puisse causer du souci à ses parents ainsi se leva-t-elle pour se mettre en uniforme (une marinière noire avec un ruban blanc et une jupe noire arrivant au niveau de ses genoux) et se brosser légèrement sa longue chevelure de jais afin d'enlever les épis pour ensuite les attacher en demi-queue à l'aide d'une barrette décorée d'une fleur rouge orangée (un cadeau de sa meilleure amie Hanae-chan pour ses treize ans). Elle n'oublia pas non plus de prendre ses suppresseurs avant de partir rejoindre son père omega qui avait fini préparé le petit déjeuner à en juger par la délicieuse odeur de pain grillé qui planait depuis sa chambre.

Shouyou avait fini de mettre les couverts pour Megumi et lui lorsque sa fille arriva dans la salle à manger. L'adolescente le dépassait déjà alors qu'elle n'était âgé que de quatorze printemps, mesurant ainsi dans les 1 m 75. "Je suis prête, maman, dit-elle joyeusement en s'asseyant à sa place, papa n'est pas là?

\- Il a du partir plus tôt au travail, aujourd'hui.", répondit le roux en retirant son tablier qui dissimulait à peine son ventre rond. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant Megu avoir une petite moue déçue. Si leur fille avait hérité de la taille, des cheveux et de la carnation de la peau de Tobio, elle tenait de lui une grande partie de son caractère et ses yeux d'ambre. "On le reverra ce soir."

Megumi hocha la tête même si elle était un peu dubitative. Son père alpha rentrait souvent tard du travail ces derniers temps et cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous réunis pour un p'tit déj'ou un diner en famille. Surtout que son père omega attendait son futur petit frère ou sa future petite soeur. Elle comprenait qu'il faisait ça afin qu'ils ne manquèrent de rien à la maison mais..."D'accord, soupira-t-elle en mangeant une tartine qu'elle venait de beurrer.

\- As-tu pris tes suppresseurs?, demanda ensuite Shouyou en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Megumi en buvant une rasade de jus d'orange, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Megu avait été déclarée omega suite au test médical que tout adolescent devait passer à treize ans. Cela avait causé énormément d'inquiétude pour Tobio qui était devenu plus strict avec leur fille au niveau de ses fréquentations.

Shouyou se souvint de leur dispute qui avait suivi et qui s'était terminée lorsque Megu leur avait supplié de ne pas se fâcher à cause d'elle. Ensuite, lorsque l'alpha avait appris que son mari attendait de nouveau un enfant de lui, il s'en était voulu de lui avoir causé du stress alors qu'il devrait au contraire se détendre.

Shouyou savait que Tobio s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa fille avec tous les risques qu'elle pouvait rencontrer en tant qu'omega mais il l'avait tranquilisé en lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Ils étaient là, eux.

En tous cas, l'omega roux remarqua que Megu semblait bien distraite ces derniers temps. "Tout se passe bien au club de volley?"

La jeune fille eut un bref temps d'arrêt. Ce n'était pas que l'entrainement se passait mal, c'était surtout l'ambiance qu'il y avait autour. Elle ne pouvait pas se confier au sujet des crasses provenant des "suivantes" de la capitaine. C'était l'inconvénient d'être dans un club avec beaucoup de membres. Cela dit, elle méritait sa place de titulaire donc elle s'en moquait tant qu'elle pouvait être sur le terrain. "Oui, l'entrainement est un peu plus dur maintenant mais ça va."

Lorsque Megumi leur avait annoncé qu'elle s'était inscrite au club de volley de son collège. Shouyou et Tobio avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec joie, l'alpha ayant aussi été très heureux en apprenant que sa fille avait choisi de jouer en tant que passeuse (il n'arrêtait de la sériner de conseils), ils jouaient d'ailleurs dans l'association du quartier.

Certes, c'était différent de jouer professionnellement mais ils restaient en contact avec le sport qu'ils affectionnaient. Par contre, lorsqu'elle leur avait dit le nom de la capitaine de son équipe, son père alpha lui avait dit de se méfier et elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant,

Megumi regarda le réveil accroché au mur de la salle à manger avant de se lever : "Je dois me dépêcher.

\- Vas-y, fit son père omega, je vais sortir ton bento du frigo pendant que tu te prépares.

\- Merci, maman."

Shouyou se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant sa fille était partie dans sa chambre. Il sentit le bébé bouger dans son ventre. Celui-ci aussi va être plein de vie, pensa-t-il en caressant tendrement son ventre, un sourire aux lèvres. Tobio et lui ne souhaitait pas savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Ils préféraient garder la surprise comme lorsqu'il avait attendu Megumi.

Le roux sortit donc la petite boite recouverte d'un adorable chiffon bleu ciel à fleurs puis il entendit du bruit depuis la salle à manger. Megumi entra quelques secondes après dans la cuisine, les assiettes et les couverts dans ses mains. "Voilà, déclara-t-elle en les mettant dans l'évier, comme ça, tu auras moins à débarrasser.

\- Merci, Megu, fit son père omega, ému par tant d'attentions. La grossesse avait tendance à le rendre très sensible.

\- J'y vais, dit-elle ensuite après avoir pris son bento pour se diriger vers l'entrée et mettre ses chaussures

\- Fais bien attention à toi, le prévint Shouyou pendant qu'elle s'assit pour mettre ses chaussures, et passe une bonne journée."

Megumi mit ensuite le bentô dans son sac et se leva pour prendre son père omega dans ses bras en émettant légèrement son odeur de glycine pour le rassurer. "A ce soir, maman, dit-elle en rompant l'étreinte pour franchir le seuil de l'entrée.

\- A ce soir, Megu."

La jeune fille partit ensuite de la maison et prit son vélo pour aller au collège. Shouyou en profita alors pour se reposer un peu. Tobio lui avait dit qu'il était parti plus tôt ce matin afin de discuter avec son supérieur au sujet d'une chose importante. Lui-même avait posé un congès dans le restaurant dans lequel il travaillait à mi-temps (afin de veiller sur leur enfant) et cela le gênait un peu d'être dans l'indolence.

Il alla donc dans le salon afin d'ouvrir ce qu'il considérait comme sa boite aux trésors : l'album-photo que Tobio et lui avait pris l'habitude de remplir au fur et à mesure des événdments heureux qui étaient arrivés dans leur vie. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que son mari rentre si vite. "Je suis de retour, entendit-il depuis l'entrée.

\- Il y a un problème au travail?, s'inquiéta le roux en voyant le noiraud desserrer sa cravate lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon.

\- Non, répondit Tobio en s'asseyant à coté de lui pour ensuite mettre tendrement un bras autour des épaules de l'omega, j'ai juste posé mon congès pour rester à la maison avec Megumi et toi. Cela m'énervait de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec vous deux, ou plutôt, vous trois, ajouta-t-il en caressant tendrement le ventre de Shouyou, et puis, je t'aiderai comme ça, histoire que tu ne sois pas trop épuisé.

\- Tobio, murmura Shouyou d'une voix chevrotante, à deux doigts de pleurer, désolé, c'est l'émotion.

\- Je sais, lui dit son mari d'un ton amusé tout en lui embrassant le front, tu étais pareil quand tu attendais Megumi. D'ailleurs, elle va bien?

\- Elle a l'air un peu dans la lune ces temps-ci, répondit Shouyou en se rembrunissant davantage, mais peut-être que je me fais des idées."

Tobio ne dit mot. Du peu qu'il voyait leur fille, il avait eu la même impression. Quelque chose la préoccupait et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. "J'en parlerai avec elle quand elle rentrera."

Shouyou hocha la tête en posant la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand tout en humant le doux parfum de girofle qui l'apaisa. Il se sentait bien avec l'alpha à ses cotés. " Tu regardes l'album-photo?, s'enquit son époux en voyant le livre sur les genoux du roux.

\- Oui, répondit joyeusement Shouyou, je voulais me plonger un peu dans nos souvenirs.

\- Regardons-le ensemble alors, proposa alors Tobio en lui posant un petit bisou sur la tempe du plus petit

Pendant ce temps, Megumi ouvrit le casier à chaussures en découvrant encore des chaussons vandalisés avec un message de menace. La prochaine fois, je les ramènerai chez moi, pensa-t-elle en ignorant les ricanements des filles derrière elle. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent à l'arrivée d'une jeune fille de grande taille aux longs cheveux bruns attachées en un demi-chignon et aux yeux noisettes dont le physique faisait davantage penser à une lycéenne. Son odeur légère de camomille montrait que, malgré son physique de géante, c'était une omega. Celle-ci salua timidement Megumi qui lui répondit : "Bonjour, Hanae-chan, fit la jeune fille, tu vas bien?

\- C'est à toi que je pose la question, fit la brune en jetant un coup d'oeil au casier de son ami, elles t'ont encore embêtée? Il faut que tu en parles à Iwa-senpai ou sinon je m'en occupe moi-même, si tu veux.

\- Non, s'empressa de dire Megumi, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien et puis tu sais bien qu'Iwa-senpai ne me porte pas dans son coeur, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'assombrir, je suis une rivale pour elle bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Alors c'est que tu ne remarques pas les regards que te lancent la plupart des alphas, lui dit Hanae en lui tapotant l'épaule, beaucoup n'ont d'yeux que pour Megumi Kageyama, le Petite Reine du Terrain de Yukigaoka. J'aurai bien aimé qu'on me considère ainsi, poursuivit-elle d'un ton gêné en se grattant la tête, je fais peur à tout le monde sauf Ryûhei et toi."

Megumi lui adressa un sourire rassurant, elle détestait ce surnom de Petite Reine et elle pensait que Hanae devrait avoir davantage confiance en elle. "Mais non, Hanae-chan, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde, Sawamura-senp...

-...Oh non! chuchota-t-elle en rougissant, ne me parle pas de Minoru."

Megumi eut un petit rire. Hanae Azumane était sa meilleure amie depuis toute petite, ses parents, oncle Asahi et oncle Yû, étant des amis de longue date des siens vu qu'ils avaient fait partie du même club de volley au lycée. Si elle possédait un fort sens de la justice qui la rendait super intimidante quand elle était en colère (bien que Hanae-chan lui disait souvent qu'elle était encore pire qu'elle), Hanae-chan avait un coté très timide pour ne pas dire peureux.

Son petit frère, l'énergique Satoru, qui était encore en primaire tentait tout le temps de booster le moral de sa grande soeur, d'ailleurs et même si on ne le dirait pas comme ça, elle était la libéro de l'équipe féminine de volley du collège alors qu'elle serait meilleure en attaquante. "Je préfère garder les arrières, avait-elle l'habitude de dire.

De plus, son amie avait le béguin pour Minoru Sawamura, un alpha d'un an de plus qu'elles qui était en troisième et qui était le capitaine de l'équipe de volley masculine du collège. Il était le fils d'oncle Daichi et d'oncle Koushi.

Megumi s'amusait d'ailleurs à regarder la photo de la célèbre équipe de Karasuno bien que cela l'attrista un peu que ses deux pères eurent abandonné leurs carrières pro par sa faute. "Kageyama, Azu-san, salut!, s'écria une voix grave à coté d'elles appartenant à un jeune homme qui faisait peur aux collégiens autour d'eux avec ses allures de voyou.

\- Salut Ryûhei, fit Hanae après avoir mis ses chaussures, ça va?

\- Au poil, répondit l'interessé en enlevant ses chaussures, je n'ai qu'une seule hate, c'est de m'entrainer à fond et voir mon beau Fumi-san.

Ryûhei Tanaka était le deuxième ami d'enfance de Megumi. Il ressemblait énormément à son père alpha, oncle Ryu mais qui avait hérité du gout pour le cinéma et la littérature de son père omega, oncle Chikara. Il faisait partie du club de volley masculin avec Minoru-senpai et avait tendance à essayer de draguer le manager omega de leur équipe, le beau Fumitaka Shimizu-senpai (cela se soldait d'ailleurs inévitablement par des vents de la part de celui-ci.)

La sonnerie retentit et tous trois partirent ensuite dans leurs salles de classe respectives suivre leurs cours.

Le midi, Megumi mangea avec ses deux amis avant de partir aux toilettes. Comme elle savait que la garde rapprochée d'Iwa-senpai allait encore faire des siennes, l'omega décida alors d'aller discrètement dans celle des garçons. De toute façon, il y avait aussi des omegas masculins au collège donc il n'y aurait aucun souci.

A son grand soulagement, il y eut personne quand elle entra. Par contre, lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle croisa un jeune homme blond qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien en train de la toiser de ses yeux verts foncés. Son coeur manqua malgré lui un battement.

Hideaki Tsukishima.

L'alpha le plus grand du collège, central de l'équipe de volley masculine et aussi le meilleur élève de toutes les classes de quatrième.

De ce fait, il était très populaire auprès des omegas malgré son attitude froide, pour ne pas dire blasée. Megumi avait toujoirs du mal avec lui car on ne pouvait jamais deviner à quoi il pensait à part quand il lançait des piques sarcastiques à tout va, surtout à son égard d'ailleurs. Cela l'attristait d'ailleurs car, même si elle s'évertuait à le nier, elle était amoureuse de lui depuis fort longtemps car elle savait que sous ses dehors froids, Tsukishima pouvait faire preuve d'une grande gentillesse.

Son père omega lui avait confié que c'était grace au père d'Hideaki qu'elle était venue au monde. "Euh salut, Tsukishima, se risqua-t-elle à dire en rougissant légèrement, je...Je crois que je me suis trompée de toilettes.

\- Tu n'as pas changé depuis la maternelle, Kageyama, rétorqua le blond pendant qu'elle se lavait les mains, toujours aussi tête-en-l'air.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi aimable, grande perche, maugréa-t-elle en s'essuyant ensuite les doigts, je me demande ce que tous les omegas te trouvent." Quoique, son odeur à la fois résineuse et cendrée était agréable. Dommage que son caractère ne le soit pas. Pourquoi suis-je amoureuse de lui? "Je dois y aller."

Hideaki regarda sa princesse quitter les toilettes. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux et il fallait dire qu'il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, sa timidité prenant tout le temps le dessus, le poussant à lui dire des choses méchantes. C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ah, Megumi avec ses beaux yeux ambrés, son sourire rayonnant et son parfum de glycine.

En tous cas, si elle était venue ici, elle devait encore subir les brimades des filles du club de volley. Hideaki décida alors d'aller à l'étage des troisièmes en faire part à Matsukawa-senpai. Il en parlerait certainement à sa soeur jumelle.

Suzume Iwaizumi mangeait tranquillement son bento sous le regard admiratif de tous les omegas autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux verts attiraient beaucoup de personnes. Elle était aussi une des rares filles alphas du collège et aussi la capitaine de l'équipe de volley qui la gérait d'une main de maitre.

Son surnom de Grande Reine de Yukigaoka venait de là d'ailleurs. Bon, elle avait tendance à dénigrer Megu-chan mais c'était parce qu'elle avait la sensation qu'elle prenait de l'ombrage à ses cotés. Son déjeuner fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa confidente attitrée qui s'assit en face d'elle, un sandwich à la main : "Alors, Hicchan, fit-elle en lui faisant un peu de place sur son bureau, tu as trouvé ton bonheur?"

Hisami Matsukawa poussa un soupir. En tant que vice-capitaine de l'équipe féminine de volley, elle devait veiller et tempérer sa capitaine. Celle-ci la taquinait toujours sur le fait qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père omega Takahiro si ce n'était qu'elle était une fille bien que de classe omega et que ses cheveux bruns clairs virant vers le rose étaient mi-longs. Son frère jumeau, Hibiki était, quand à lui, le portait craché de leur père alpha Issei.

Son amie d'enfance Suzume avait hérité de la beauté de son père omega Tooru et de son caractère frivole selon les dires de ses deux pères bien qu'elle eut aussi la hargne de son père alpha Hajime mais il y avait plus important : "Kindaichi et sa bande essayent encore de tourmenter la petite Kageyama, c'est Hibiki qui m'en a parlé." Elle savait que Suzume réagirait au nom de son frère jumeau vu qu'ils sortaient ensemble, même si lui était un omega et elle une alpha.

Suzume poussa un soupir. Il fallait toujours que ses fans se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardait pas, c'était dur d'être populaire. "Je leur en toucherai deux mots à l'entrainement.

-N'oublie pas de le faire avec Kageyama, aussi.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, grogna Suzume pour la forme, ce qui fit sourire Hisami.

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Megumi fut surprise d'entendre Iwa-senpai s'excuser pour les brimades. "Bien que je te considère comme ma rivale en matière de popularité, je ne me rabaisse pas à commettre de telles bassesses, fit la capitaine en repoussant légèrement les longues mèches brunes qui menaçaient de lui barrer le visage, j'en ai parlé avec la responsable et sa bande et je peux te dire qu'elles ne t'importuneront plus sinon elles seront virées du club.

\- Merci, Iwa-senpai, dit Megumi en faisant une courbette.

\- Ben, de rien, répondit Suzume en fuyant son regard, étrangement gênée. Elle qui pensait que Megu-chan lui en voulait, retournons sur le terrain."

Megumi hocha la tête en pensant à Hanae-chan qui l'attendait pour s'entrainer. La pauvre devait être morte d'inquiétude.

Un bruit attira don attention cependant, comme si quelqu'un les avait pris Iwa-senpai et elle en photo. J'ai du rêver.

Finalement, l'entrainement continua sous de bons auspices et la jeune fille put rentrer tranquillement chea elle après avoir fait un bout de chemin avec Ryûhei qui avait fini son entrainement avec l'équipe masculine et Hanae-chan pour ensuite faire un bout de chemin à vélo après avoir salué ses deux amis et découvrir une fois chez elle et à sa grande surprise son père alpha en train de faire la cuisine. "Bonsoir, Megumi, salua Tobio en train de préparer une omelette, tu peux t'installer, j'ai mis les couverts.

\- Maman n'est pas là?, s'enquit la jeune fille en retirant ses chaussures à l'entrée.

\- Il se repose dans la chambre, répondit le noiraud en souriant lorsqu'elle passa le voir dans la cuisine, de toute façon, tu vas me voir plus souvent à partir de maintenant vu que je viens poser mon congès.

\- Cool!, s'exclama Megumi toute sourire.

Celui de Tobio s'élargit en se disant combien sa fille ressemblait à Shouyou en ce moment. "On va manger? J'ai fini de faire l'omelette.

\- Ok, Papa."

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table et mangèrent le diner tout en discutant. Cela faisait longtemps que Tobio n'avait pas eu de conversation avec sa fille et il avouait que c'était une des choses qui lui manquaient, avec ses petits moments avec Shouyou. Le noiraud se demandait même s'il n'allait pas demander moins d'heures pour être auprès de sa petite famille. Cependant, il voulait savoir comment allait sa fille : "Tout se passe bien en ce moment?"

Mzgumi se doutait que son père sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Autant le rassurer puisque tout était réglé : "J'ai eu un petit souci avec la capitaine de mon équipe mais tout est réglé maintenant."

Tobio hocha la tête sans rien dire. La capitaine de l'équipe où jouait Megumi était la fille d'Oikawa-san donc il avait eu peur que celle-ci eut la même rancune que son père mais tout s'était bien passé apparemment donc il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. L'alpha en parlerait à Shouyou pour le rassurer aussi. Ils bavardèrent un peu tout en mangeant puis Megumi aida son père alpha à débarasser la table pour ensuite prendre son bain et partir se coucher pour dormir tranquillement ce qui ne serait pas difficile vu l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain matin, Megumi fut témoin d'un étrange spectacle à l'entrée du collège. Elle vit un homme caché derrière un arbre près de l'entrée en train d'observer Iwa-senpai avant de prendre des photos. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille donc elle décida de voir de plus près ce qui se tramait sauf qu'elle ne le trouva pas lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit. Etrange, où est-i...Mmmm.

Hanae, qui arriva un peu plus tard, vit son amie se faire amener de force dans une voiture, la bouche baillonée. "Megumi!" Elle accourut pour empêcher l'enlèvement mais il fut trop tard, la voiture était déjà partie. "Noooon!" La brune se mit à pleurer, énervée par son impuissance quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Hanae reconnut les yeux noisettes pleins de gentillesse de Minoru. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs avec Ryûhei."Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hanae?

\- C'est...Megumi...Mino...ru... elle a été.. enlevée.

\- Quoi!?, s'écria Ryûhei, mais comment la retrouver?

\- Je crois savoir où elle est, répondit Suzume qui venait d'arriver en regardant son portable, un stalker omega me colle aux basques depuis quelques mois et même si mon père l'a fiché au commissariat, il n'a rien fait de mal pour qu'il soit arrêté jusqu'à maintenant. Il se sert de Megu-chan comme appât et m'a indiquée son adresse par SMS. Et dire qu'il a réussi à chopper mon numéro...

\- Dans ce cas, il faut aller chopper ce sale type, déclara Ryûhei en faisant craquer ses phalanges, il va voir, ce pervers de mes deux.

\- C'est moi qui irais avec toi, Iwaizumi, fit une voix dangereusement calme derrière eux qui n'était d'autre que celle de Hideaki qui ajouta, quant à vous, prévenez la police.

\- Je t'ai envoyé l'adresse où se trouve celui qui a enlevé Megu-chan par SMS, Sawa-chan, fit ensuite Suzume en envoyant le message via son téléphone portable avant de poursuivre, allons-y, Tsukki."

Hideaki ne releva pas le surnom de son ainée et préféra courir afin de sauver Megumi. Suzume fut d'ailleurs étonné de le voir aussi remonté, lui qui était du genre, on va dire, coincé. Il doit vraiment aimer Megu-chan pour s'énerver comme ça.

Megumi se réveilla dans une chambre, l'esprit embrumé. Elle se souvint qu'on l'avait forcée à sortir du choloroforme et ensuite...Elle avait été enlevée! En tous cas, son ravisseur lui avait attaché les bras pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte mais pas les jambes donc elle pouvait se lever. Cependant, l'effet du chroloforme était encore là, elle se sentait lourde.

"Si Suzume-chan vient comme prévu, il ne te sera fait aucun mal, fit la voix sirupeuse d'une personne assise au pied de son lit. Sa vue devint plus nette et elle découvrit avec horreur que la chambre était remplie de photos d'Iwa-senpai. Elle savait que la capitaine était très populaire mais là, cela frisait la folie. Une odeur nauséabonde de térébenthine flottait dans l'air, la senteur de l'omega qui évoquait un frémissement écoeurant d'excitation donnant ainsi des relents malsains.

Le son de la sonnerie fut sortir son ravisseur. "J'arrive, Suzume-chan." Megumi attendit d'entendre les pas s'éloigner pour se lever et quitter cette chambre effrayante malgré les liens qui entravaient les bras. Elle croisa avec étonnement Hideaki qui marchait discrètement dans le couloir. "Je suis rentré par la porte de derrière le temps qu'Iwaizumi distrait celui qui t'a enlevée à l'entrée, chuchota-t-il en la libérant de ses liens, tout va bien?"

Megumi se réfugia instantanément dans ses bras, humant cette odeur rassurante. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement et pourtant, elle fut heureuse que Hideaki fut venue la sauver. Elle le sentit rendre son étreinte avant qu'une main plongea dans ses longs cheveux noirs. L'alpha respirait légèrement le parfum de glycine avec soulagement. Sa princesse était saine et sauve et rien ne lui était arrivé. Sinon, il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de se contrôler.

Ils restèrent ainsi un court moment avant de quitter la maison par la porte de derrière.

La police était arrivée devant la batisse ce qui les rassura, et l'inspecteur Iwaizumi, le père de Suzume était en train de sermonner sa fille pour avoir pris des risques inconsidérés. Il les raccompagna ensuite chez Megumi, les parents de Hideaki étant en train de travailler. Suzume les avait d'ailleurs prévenus qu'elle préviendrait Hanae et les autres pour les rassurer.

Bien que Tobio toisait le fils de Tsukishima avec méfiance, Shouyou le remercia d'avoir protégè leur fille. Tous deux furent extrêmement soulagés de voir qu'elle n'eut rien et ils remercieraient Iwaizumi plus tard. "Euh, je peux amener Tsukishima dans ma chambre?, demanda ensuite Megumi en prenant la main du blond, je dois lui parler.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, répondit Shouyou avant que Tobio ne cria son refus, Hideaki a beau avoir le comportement froid de Tsukishima, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Tobio quand les deux adolescents furent partis, il est tout aussi gentil que Yamaguchi et tu le sais très bien."

Tobio grommela en regardant son époux qui lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Cela le coutait de le dire mais Shouyou avait raison là-dessus.

Megumi amena donc Hideaki dans son sanctuaire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici et il trouvait la chambre de la princesse toujours aussi accueillante. "Merci de m'avoir aidée, Hideaki, déclara la jeune fille pendant qu'ils s'assirent sur le lit, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur.

\- De rien, répondit Hideaki en fuyant son regard, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai supporté de te voir souffrir."

Cela étonna grandement Megumi. "Je pensais que tu me détestais, s'exclama la jeune omega, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire des crasses depuis qu'on est tout petits.

\- Je...C'est le contraire,répondit Hideaki en lui prenant doucement les deux mains, pour moi, tu as toujours été une princesse. Une très jolie princesse dont je suis tombé amoureux depuis la maternelle. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à dire ce que je ressens."

Megumi rougit sans se rendre compte des grincements provenant de la porte de sa chambre. "Comment ose-t-il?, marmonna à voix basse un Tobio inquiet en train de les espionner.

Je t'ai dit de les laisser tranquille, résonna la voix de Shouyou dans sa tête tout comme il ressentait son agacement.

"Je t'aime aussi, Hideaki, entendit-il depuis la porte de la chambre.

QUOI!? JE VAIS LE TUER!

Tobio...

Mais c'est le fils de Tsukishima et...

Viens me rejoindre dans la chambre, tonna la voix de son mari, j'ai besoin de repos et tes accès de colère ne m'aident pas.

Tobio soupira et s'éloigna de la porte. Il ressentit le fait que Shouyou le comprenait mais aussi un sentiment d'apaisement qui servit à le réconforter. L'alpha partit donc dans sa chambre rejoindre son mari tout en se disant qu'il en discuterait avec leur fille plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Megumi répondit au petit baiser que lui donna Hideaki avant de se faire tendrement étreindre. Elle se dit qu'avec lui à ses cotés, tous leurs amis et sa famille qui s'agrandit, la vie devenait plus rayonnante comme le soleil qui illuminait son coeur en ce moment par la joie qu'elle ressentait, telle une douce bénédiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. La suite de Petites vignettes familiales sera dans la même veine. On se revoit pour Raiponce, la requête TsukiHina (que j'hésite à faire du HinaTsuki) et la suite de L'étincelle qui sera plus joyeuse (je ne vais pas laisser les porte-poisses tout gagner quand même). A bientôt. :)


End file.
